Talk:Freight Hook
More magic to get around not enough imagination for some better steam-punky game-play solution. Did this have to be added last minute to make up for the more limited Sky-Line, a shadow of what they showed in the early trailers, but couldnt actually deliver, which WOULD have made for a much more awesome game. Quantum theory at work yet again ? Magnetic attraction that should be pulling the fillings out of enemies mouths (if not the guns out of their hands??) No pulling things to you or throwing them like Telekinesis did in Rapture? They missed the boat, or Zepplin on, THAT one ?? magnetic-repulsive field : shouldnt that be "magnetic-attractive" field ? :I've never heard it referred to as that. Please remember to sign your posts. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:31, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Freight Hooks in Rapture : Except Rapture didnt have all the Quantum Whatzits and Doohickeys that Columbia had (however all those were supposed to work ... time travel mini-fields or something ... Caffeine Free Tear in a bottle... whatever ... Giant Grasshopper legs from the first design of Songbird, etc..). And NO, Suchong didnt 'develop them' during the week he was in contact with Fink -- along with the 200 other things he was supposed to have done in those few weeks time. 11:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :"English Mother F*cker Do you speak it?!" :Seriously dude, what are you talking about? Who insinuated that Suchong "developed" the freight hooks or Art Deco sconces? :Unownshipper (talk) 07:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :I guess the flood of ideas and images flew past too fast - try reading it again. :And they pretty much did have everything tied into Suchong in BaS, its a wonder he didnt ask for more money from Ryan for all those projects (including ones outside his dicipline) all in such a short time. : 14:04, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::No really man, what's your point? Your stream of consciousness writing isn't the problem, the subject of your rage is. Did someone suggest that Suchong designed the freight hooks seen in Rapture, because I don't think anyone did. ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Heh, 'rage'. Thats the common 'argument' used these days when someone actually diagrees with someone else. No, it was simultaneously a preemption and a commentary of the "quality" writing of BaS (and secondarily Infinite BS) for similar needless bizarro-land 'technology' (which doesnt even rate a label of pseudo-science) just to fit in some obstacle jump game mechanic -- AND then blowing/missing-out-on a whole range of neat weaponization the same idea could be used for : ie- some kind of magneto-gun to give you more varied tactics/solutions in-game (the way all the plasmids did in old Bioshock). 'Gear' Pants with mechanical 'grasshopper-jump' built into them (you dont find that funny?) -- to do the same thing (versus adding yet another weirder Freight Hook-only super-magnetic option to that already rediculous joint-popping "Skyhook"). Anyway, WHY would that (the Freight Hooks) now exist in Rapture? Since Suchong-Fink seemed the exclusive channel for all these things (given in the game), then wouldnt THAT also be the writers excuse ?? -- just another one of those 200 things Suchong managed within the absurdly short time via 'Tear' interdimensional stuff before shortly meeting his fate as Rapture's biggest winecork ... 05:51, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :: ^ ^ always see this dude ranting and raving, basically a wannabe game critic/ "developer"/"writer" who absolutely hates BS:I who then translated his hate from BS:I towards Bioshock 1+2 and using the wikia as his personal forum to complain and whine because the games didn't live up to his expectation of realism calling it a built "failtopia" because what is given isnt what he built up in his head. Basically it in a nutshell from what I've seen. :: - :: ^ ^ ^ (heh, I raised you one ^ so I win the ranting/raving contest, no?!!!) :: Anybody can be a game critic if they want (oh yes did I never mention I had worked for a game company and have been a developer and a tester - not that you actually credit anything like that). Honest critics in the magazines are far fewer. Funny how high the ratings the various magazines gave these games, even while in their articles they said X was a problem and the game/weapon mechanics were sub-par and Y in the plot was a mess and Z wasnt as good as the previous games -- so 5 out of 5 stars.... But then, they generally dont get advertisements from companies whose games they pan. :: And It WAS a pretty lame overly contrived Failtopia because they could have done it alot more logically with real world reasons instead of made up incohesive weirdness. But as Ive said many times - its a slaughter-fest game, so even such games hyped for 'story' such qualities just arent a priority. :: Thank you for your opinion, come again. :: 14:04, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: You don't need to sell us your credentials, kid. Play again once you create something even half as artistically meanigful as any Shock installment. Meanwhile, might I suggest we clarify how the Rapture freight hooks are actually lighting fixtures? It might (emphasis on the 'might') prevent further pointless squabble. Also, I think we are really overselling the magnetism of the sky hook. I think the crazy jumps and leaps can more be attributed to the nature of standard game hero having certain abilities seemingly superhuman. Don't see how it's much of a stretch given BioShock tends to reach more into comic book logic (not that it's a negative aspect). :::: Nah, young man, I dont think you would understand such credentials anyway, no? You give the usual 'why dont you show us the better game you wrote' response. And I will answer : Sure give me $100 million and I'll show you how its done right. I spent alot of my career fixing other peoples programs/projects (often after they were long gone), and telling/showing a company why something was wrong (and what it should be) and/or it wouldnt work the way they did it. :::: Anyway, its not Freight Hooks being the same asset as Rapture lighting fixtures (and then the same asset wrongly used in the Columbia segment) --- its the whole 'magic' aspect departing from Bioshock Rapture's attempt to be sci-fi (system shock roots) instead of that "Hello-kitty harry-potteresque purple-unicorn-continuum magic-fantasy lala-land masquerading as techno american-historic-socio-relevance-nostalgia" as Infinite BS was. To much hyped pretention and bizarro prop/plot stuff to poorly justify a pretty meager set of game-mechanic actions. (say that all 3 times really fast...). But I have seen it all before and the customers just keep paying for it (and I keep being told how awful I am for wanting it to be better, and saying so). :::: 03:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) - :: So may I ask: What game is so revolutionary that it made BioShock look like s**t? :: Shacob (talk) 21:24, August 9, 2014 (UTC)